Sept Chapter 2
is the second chapter of the manga Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. Synopsis Hyoka and Tsurara are seen digging a hole to bury Kuraki's body. The faculty in their room are wondering where Coach Kuraki is, when everyone said no one teacher brought up the idea to replace him as Class 3-C's homeroom teacher and a teacher volunteered. Tsurara is seen trembling, fearing about the murder she'd done and looks at Hyoka, who is strangely calm about the situation they're under. Hyoka replays the events that happened before up to the present. Tsurara asked Hyoka if they are going to bury Kuraki which Hyoka replied that she is going to destroy the evidence or Kuraki's body. Tsurara got defensive saying that she didn't killed Akai and blamed it on her stick instead which made Hyoka say "Who would believe that? A toy gun killed Coach Kuraki?" and told her to calm down. Tsurara remembered something in their past matches which Hyoka also told her to calm down when she was tensing up. Hyoka addresses Tsurara that even if she didn't know that her stick could kill a person, it doesn't change the fact that she is a murderer. She made Tsurara choose between moving on or being judged for the rest of her life which Tsurara took a long time to answer. Hyoka then told Tsurara that she doesn't care if someone like Kuraki died, because he sullied Tsurara and that's unforgivable. Hyoka then proceeds to take Tsurara's stick and destroys Kuraki's body with its magic. She told Tsurara that it's impossible to carry a big adult body without being seen and that they should conceal the big pool of blood so it won't be found. The effects of using the stick begin to become visible on Hyoka, Hyoka quoted that she will carry half of Tsurara's burden which Tsurara teared up because of the overloading kindness Hyoka offered her. Tsurara's legs weakened and fell, Hyoka helped her and tells her that they should take care of the pool of blood before someone finds out, they hear a rustling sound and made Hyoka thinks that someone saw them. Hyoka then told Tsurara to hurry up, and looked at the sky to say that nothing happened here. The flashback of the past events ended and Hyoka is seen thinking that Tsurara needs to behave normally like she always does. Tsurara looks at Hyoka for a long time and wonders why is Hyoka doing this for her. Isoko Anjou begins to speak and points out that Tsurara's face looks pretty frightened today and wonders if she is trembling for excitement for the nationals or, but before she could finish the teacher interrupts her to stop talking. Isoko then apologizes, Hyoka stares at the two of them. Hyoka and Tsurara are on the rooftop. Tsurara confesses to Hyoka that she can't handle it anymore and hasn't stop trembling since yesterday, that she feels sick and keeps throwing up and that she couldn't sleep last night and proceeds to think that it will go on forever and that she can't, Hyoka interrupted her and tells her that she will stop thinking about it eventually, Tsurara asks how can she be fine after all of this. Hyoka closes her eyes and told her that she isn't fine at all, that many things are going on and that she can't process all of it and that's maybe why she looks fine. Tsurara asks that she wouldn't bear any of it if she stopped involving herself with her, asking her that why is she doing this for her. Hyoka answers that it's because of Tsurara that she's here, making the two speechless. Hyoka tells her misfortunate story about how her dad died in an accident and she shut herself in. Hyoka tells Tsurara that she was just a classmate that kept bringing school printouts to her and she thought it was annoying at first, but Hyouka thought that Tsurara was having so much fun telling what happened in school. Without realizing, Hyoka now ends up eagerly waiting for her. One day, Tsurara came to her with a sad expression, telling her that she will be busy with club activities and won't be able to come to Hyoka anymore. She tells Hyoka that she wants to win the national competition no matter what which sparks Hyoka's interest to go to school, Tsurara tells her that it's her dream but right now it's an impossible dream for her. She tells her about her results in singles matches and that's why at this rate, she's really sorry. She tells her about how much fun she had with Hyoka before leaving her home. Hyoka runs up to Tsurara and says "Thank you, it was fun. Those are my lines!" Tsurara teared up and points out that she finally went outside, Hyoka tells her that she'll make her dream come true. If she couldn't do it alone, then they'll do it together, winning nationals. This puts a smile on Tsurara's face and shouts a big yes! The backstory ends and Tsurara is seen crying, saying that there's no way she could forget but she still doesn't know what she should do from now on. Hyoka tells Tsurara that if she hadn't met her, she would still be in her room, that making her dream come true feels like her own dream. Hyoka acknowledges about Tsurara's desire to win nationals and that she works harder than anyone else, and that Coach Kuraki trampled on that dream and deserved to die. She tells her that it's true that they'd feel more relieved if they confess their crimes now but that will only destroy their lives and their dreams won't come true, everything will be all over. Hyoka tells her that in September, they will turn theirselves in after they make their dream come true. Gallery es:Sept Capítulo 2 Category:List of chapters